forgotten love Renewed
by Ummm.NotSure
Summary: sequel 2 blood love. it takes place two years after the war. zuko lost amaya to zhao who was never caught during the war, now his life is a living hell as nothing seems 2 be good enough 4 him.that is until he meets a girl who reminds him very much of amay
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter for the sequel of blood love... I hope everyone liked the first one story and the beginning of this one**_..._**it takes place two years after the war.**

**Please review and tell me what you think...**

**And if you haven't read blood love you might want to read it first so you understand this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender nor do I own the characters...**

_Two years ago..._

"_Amaya!!"_ _I screamed as I watched her falling; heading straight for the unforgiving harsh black sea._

_I ran towards the ledge not thinking about anything or anyone, except for her. I tried to jump off after her, but was tackled to the ground by Ty lee. I harshly pushed her off then ran back to the ledge of the cliff, and to my dismay...she was gone...The deadly black sea consumed her body and soul._

_I fell to my knees, my anger was starting to rise with each breath I inhaled and exhaled. Tears of anger, rage, pain, sorrow...emptiness...plagued my eyes. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder gently, and I could almost feel the remorse that they were trying to express...almost. I shrugged the persons hand off of my shoulder, and tried to take deep breaths and collect myself, but that wasn't happening. _

_I felt the inner flame that fueled everything inside me; starting to burn my flesh from the inside out. The pain was excruciating, and I couldn't hold back the yells that were escaping my mouth. After a few seconds of the burning I realized that the pain that I was feeling the moment before was nothing compared to the fierce pain that just engulfed my heart. The burning sensation was unbearable. If felt as if my inner flame was slowly burning away the part of my heart that was given to Amaya...and the majority of it was her's. _

_I clenched my chest yelling and cursing at the pain. I felt hands grasping my armor trying to calm me, but there actions made no difference. My body went numb, and I fell to the floor, but the pain that I was already feeling blocked out the pain I would have felt from the fall. My vision started to blur, and then all of a sudden I saw nothing but white. I started to panic not knowing what was going on then, a second later my vision was restored, and I noticed that the people surrounding me which included both fire nation and earth kingdom soldiers were starring at me in amazement. _

_I slowly looked around at all the eyes that were piercing through my soul and gave them all a confused look. I still felt the burning sensation, but now it was inside as well as out. My whole body was heated with a renewed fever...and it felt good. I felt no more pain...just power. I looked down at my body and realized that I was fully engulfed in white flames...and it wasn't burning. I sighed heavy felling my renewed strength as I slowly moved my neck around, then a thought came back into my distracted mind...I had just lost Amaya. I felt my heart tighten, and I felt pain and sorrow, and the one person that came into mind was ZHAO... I walked out of my burning power and hastily looked for the man that killed the love of my life, but I didn't see him. I turned towards my sister and gave her a long hard look before I began to speak._

"_Where's Zhao!!" I yelled, not at her but just in general._

"_Zuko...He ran away once...once Amaya fell off the cliff, we sent soldiers after him, but I don't know if they wi-."_

"_If he is captured, he is to be sent to me and no one else!!"_

"_Yes brother I'm sure father will allow that...if he's...-" _

"_If he's what...what's wrong with our father?!"_

"_He is badly hurt, he's currently in the infirmary...I don't know how his condition is..."_

_Everything was going wrong, everything that had happened was not supposed to happen. I looked around at all the men and women that stood before me, and realized that the war was over, no one was fighting. Soldiers from the earth kingdom were working on getting their dead king off the tree he was held to against his own will. I felt my anger rising, knowing very well that the death of Amaya was because of that man, and they wanted to take him back so he could have an honorable burial...no way was I going to let that happen. Amaya wasn't going to be able to have a proper burial why should that man. He should burn in both hell and earth._

_I looked fiercely at the men that were carrying his body and growled for them to release him, but they ignored my warning, so I took it up a step. I got into an offensive stance and told them that if they did not release the body he would fry them all, but again none of the listened, and one of them had the nerve to speak out against him._

"_He is our king...you guys won the war you do not need him as your trophy."_

"_I don't want him as my trophy!! I want to ruin what's left of him like he did to his own daughter!!" I yelled._

"_Your not defiling our kings body!!" The man yelled._

_But I didn't listen nor care what the man was telling me. I inhaled sharply, feeling all the new power I had with in me gathering together in the center of my hands, then looked at the men one last time before letting a long skinny white flamed whip leave my hand and wrap around the kings body. The whip started at his feet, and kept wrapping around the rest of the kings body until he was fully engulfed and burning to a crisp. The men looked at me fiercely but made no move._

"_I will defile what ever I please...this is my nation and my war...Now leave my home before I burn the rest of you to the floor!!" I yelled._

_The men and women from the kingdom started to turn and make their way out of the city. Some of them were strong hearted, and wanted to stay and fight, but were escorted out forcefully by fire nation soldiers. I looked to my right to see my sister and her friends standing there starring at me as if I had gone mad, but ignored them. I hadn't gone mad... I was just doing what I felt was right...I was doing it for Amaya.. _

_I walked over to the ledge and looked down at the sea hoping that I would at least find her body, but I saw nothing. This time she did die, and it __**was **__my fault. I felt tears start to glide against my face and tried to figure out when I had started crying. I wiped my tears then turned back towards my sister._

"_Have several soldiers go down to the bottom of the cliff and try and look for her body..."_

"_Sure brother... but I doubt they will find her..."_

"_I can have hope can't I?" I said as I started to walk away from them._

"_Where are you going??" Mai asked._

"_To go see my father..."_

_But the truth was...I didn't know where I was going. Right now all I could do was think about her, even when my fathers life was in danger._

--

"Zuko...Zuko...ZUKO!!" Came a voice.

He started to stir in his bed and sat up looking around the room hazily. At first he thought he was hearing things, but when he felt a warm hand wrap around his sweaty body he rolled his eyes and pulled away from the embrace. He sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his temples trying to relax himself...he kept having that same dream over and over again. He loved having dreams about her, but not the one that kept reoccurring each night... the day she died. He started to feel relaxation engulfing his body, but as soon as he felt a warm female body press up against him he tensed and clenched his fist.

"Stop!!" He yelled as he stood up and lit the candles in the room.

"Stop what Zuko!!" She yelled.

"Look I'm going into the other room...DON'T FOLLOW ME!!"

"Zuko!! What the hells your problem!!"

"It's her again isn't it...Your still dreaming about that stupid BITCH!!"

All of his fingers cracked as he turned to face the women in his bed. Steam started to leave his nostrils, and he knew if he didn't calm himself down he would kill her.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again...Do you understand me..." He growled in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm the Fire Lady...your LADY my lord...AMAYA is dead I am ALIVE!!"

"Shut the fuck up...The only reason you are Fire Lady...Sayudi...is because my father died a week after the war and I was appointed the new fire lord... I was forced to take a wife...and I did not get to choose...You mean nothing to me...DO you understand me!!" He yelled as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

He laid on the couch in the living area and closed his eyes trying to calm down, and he did once Amaya's face flashed before him...

**Hope you guys liked the first chap... I don't know if anyone noticed, but sayudi was the girl he used to try and make Amaya jealous... just a little heads up...**

**Well please review...I will put up the second chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thankx to all those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it... hope this chap is just as good.**

Zuko heard a knock of his door and grunted annoyingly. Today was one of those days, you know the days where you don't want to see another person or here there voice. All he wanted to do was stay in his room...well living area and ignore every one. He usually wasn't this depressing, but today was the day...the day that Amaya had died two years ago...

The knocking became louder and louder, and all he did was shift uncomfortably on the not so comfortable couch he was lying on. He tried to drown out the knocking, so he concentrated hard, and for a moment there he thought it had worked...He thought. The next thing he knew, his door was being swung open and the sound of his uncles voice was agitating his ears.

His uncle had been out to sea through out the whole war. He and his crew were sailing the seas making sure all was in order around the nation. Once he heard that his brother was killed he returned back to the fire nation. Zuko had to admit he was truly happy he was back, there were a lot of things he couldn't do by himself. His uncle had helped him not only with his duties to the nation, but to coupe with his loss. Most of the time zuko would ignore his words...they hurt so much...He could never let Amaya go, but that was what his uncle kept telling him to do..._It's for the best_, he would always say.

"Zuko?? What are you doing in the living area and not in your bed." He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sleeping...which you so rudely interrupted, now if you please excuse me and leave me alone." He growled.

"Zuko you are supposed to be sleeping with your lady, you need to produce an heir as soon as possible."

"Pft...like I would ever get her pregnant."

"Zuko!! Enough!! She is the chosen fire lady, and you will let her assume her duties to this nation."

"Uncle!! I am very happy you are here to help and guide me through this hard time, but you will learn to watch your tongue when you are speaking to your fire lord!!"

"Well when you start acting like the fire lord, please let me know!! Now get up!! You have a lot to do today, not to mention the ball tonight."

"Just leave me be please..."

" Sigh look zuko I know today is the day of her death, but you need to move on and start acting like the fire lord that I know you can be. What happened to Amaya was tragic, even though I didn't know her I still feel sorrow for her death...This girl must have truly been a wonderful girl to make you care so much...But she's not here and you are, and you have duties to this nation...your people."

" Sigh I know uncle...I know...It's just so hard."

"I know Zuko, but I promise you things will get better as the time goes on. Now please get up and start your day, tonight is a big night."

"Yes uncle." Zuko said as he stood, trying to push Amaya out of his head so he could do the things that needed to be done.

"Thank you... Oh and tonight I want to introduce you to a young man about your age that served on my ship with me, he is very smart when it comes to politics and war...I think he would make the perfect personal advisor for you. He and his fiancé will be attending tonight."

"Okay uncle. Let me get showered and dressed then I will meet you in my study."

"Yes my lord." And with that Iroh was out of the room, and zuko was in the shower.

--

"Kayo!!"

"Kayo!!...Get up... today is an important day. I thought we talked about this last night!!" He yelled to her. She was upstairs still sleeping in their room. It was already five p.m. and she was still sleeping, but like she always says..._I'm a night owl._

"What!!" She yelled.

"Get out of bed, tonight we are to meet the fire lord." He's said in a normal tone since he was now standing right next to her. She sighed heavily then turned around and smiled lightly at her fiancé. God's did he love her, she was so beautiful, her eyes her hair, her body, the only flaws she posed were the ones on her back and stomach. She had scraps on her lower back, and her lower stomach. She had no idea where they had come from, and when they had met each other they were still fresh wounds along with a gash that was on the side of her head.

He found her wondering the streets at night, a dangerous time of the day, and took her into his house. Her scars were treated, but her memory was lost...not completely though. She remembered her name and her family and what not, she just had no idea what had happened to her.

"Who care's...he's just a sap..."

"Kayo!! do not speak of your lord that way... he's going through a tough time now, with losing his love and father."

"Ya two years ago." She said frowning.

"Well If I were to lose you like her lost her I would be in the same state..."

"Sure you would...ha ha" She said as she tried to move away from his body that was now trying to tackle her. Her giggles came in a roar, and then with that came the sound of a baby crying.

" Sigh...Gods he's awake already..." Kayo complained.

"Don't worry my love, I will take care of him, you just go make yourself beautiful." He said as he smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Well that won't take long..." She said as she started laughing.

"Ha Ha...Ya Ya...just go...

"Fine, fine." She said as she stood and walked into the bathroom..

--

"My lord are you ready" One of the servants asked.

"Mhmm..." Was all they got out of him.

"And where is Milady?"

" Sigh I have no idea..."

"Nephew...It is time... Where is your lady?"

"I have no idea Iroh!" He said harshly, getting annoyed of people asking him the same questions.

"Here I am.." Came an all to familiar voice that he hated. If he could; he would kill the men that picked her for him as his wife.

"Hurry up!! Lets get this over with!!" He said as he grasped her wrist firmly and pulled her to him, and let her slip her arm into his. He tensed at the contact, but he knew he had to make it look like they _loved_ each other, so he held her affectionately and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Ow...Zuko!...Your hurting me.." She complained.

"Shhhh..." He said simply.

"Now presenting the lord and lady of tonight's masquerade ball...Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Sayudi" At that roars of applause Sounded throughout the ballroom. There were about a hundred men and women inside the ballroom, and zuko knew he would hate them all. They were all fake, money hungry, stuck up vampires... well most of them were.

Everyone was dressed for the occasion. Men wore formal fire nation attire with a mask of there choice that covered half of the face, while women wore elegant dresses there choice of color, with beautiful masks that covered half their faces as well. Zuko and his "_loving wife"_ walked into the crowd of people. She waved her hand at all the people, while he just nodded every so often. Once they were fully in the room, zuko was able to get a good view of everything, and he had to admit it looked extremely nice, his servants really out did them selves. There was a huge dance floor, and lots of table for the people who chose to sit and speak, and they were also decorated beautifully. Servants walked around handing any who craved it, wine glasses full of blood, and wine for the ones who weren't vampires.

Music started to play, and all the older gentleman came and paid their respects to the rulers of their nation, and then something happened that he had been waiting the whole night for, one of the old men asked to steal his _"Beautiful wife" _away for a couple dances. He tried his hardest not to make it obvious that he was pushing her towards him, but he truly was relieved that she would be entertained for a while.

He slowly walked around the ballroom observing everything that was happening, until he ran into his uncle who was standing with a male his age and a female around the same age as them.

"Ah...My Lord...there you are...come here so I can introduce you to this fine gentlemen."

"Good evening.." He said as he bowed lightly.

"Nephew... This is the man I was telling you about.."

"Hello my lord...I'm Jian...And this is my fiancé Kayo..." He said as he bowed and kayo curtsied.

"No need for that...My uncle tells me that you are very good with politics and war strategies..."

"Yes my lord, and I think I would be a great asset to you."

"Fine you start tomorrow..."

"Oh wow...that's it..."

"Yes I trust my uncle's judgement very well."

"Ah... there we go... I'm glad this all worked out nephew...Now why don't you ask milady right here to dance."

"Oh...I'm not really in the mood to dance..."

"Fire Lord Zuk-." Iroh began to warn him but was cut off.

"Don't worry my lord...I'm not really a dancer anyways.." She said as she grabbed a glass of wine from one of the servants passing by.

Zuko stared at jian's wife as if he had seen a ghost..._That voice...it sounded so...familiar._

"What did you say?"

"I said...Don't. Worry. My. Lord...I'm. Not. Really. A. Dancer. Anyways." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Kayo!" Her fiancé growled lowly.

"What..." She whispered.

"Your voice...you sound so familiar...Do I know you...?"

"Umm... no my lord I think not."

He stared at her skeptically for a few seconds and was about to ask her to remove her mask, but his _"Lovely wife" _came and interrupted their little conversation.

"Zuko dance with me."

"Not now sayudi..."

"Zuko please..." She whined.

He ignored her and turned back to the spot where kayo was standing, and saw that she wasn't there. A hint of disappointment overcame him as he looked throughout the crowd for her, but she was gone.

"Where'd your fiancé go?"

"Oh... She had to go home so she could take care of our child...She told me to tell you good night and thank you."

"Sure..." He said as his mind started to run.

He said quick goodbyes to his uncle, and his new personal advisor then slyly snuck out of the ball. He walk throughout the palace until he reached the doors that led out to the nation. He opened them and walked out into the front area of the palace. Everything was so quite and calm, that was until he heard foot steps coming up behind him. He quickly hid behind a tree and waited for the person to walk by him, then he jumped out and slammed the person against the tree.

"What the fuck!! Ow...Get off of me!!" She yelled.

At her voice flashbacks of Amaya came to play into his mind, and not just any flashback, the one when he thought someone was in his room, and slammed Amaya into the wall holding her there with his duo's. _There voices sounded so much alike._

"Hellooooo...Get the hell off of me..." And at that he released her and back up.

"What the hell is your problem you prick!!" She yelled not yet noticing it was zuko.

"Sorry milady I thought you were someone else.." He said as he took off his mask and gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh...Fire Lord...I'm sorry I had no clue it was you..." She said

"It's fine...Kayo... but can I ask you for a favor?" He said knowing very well he really didn't need her permission or answer.

"Um.. Sure."

"Can you please take off your mask??"

"Sure." She said as she brought her hand to the mask and slowly slid it off. It seemed like forever before she finally took it fully off, and when she did, his heart stopped...

"Amaya..."

**Hope you guys like it... next chap should be up soon... I think... Again please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thankx again for those who reviewed... XD... Here's the next chapter..**

**--**

"Amaya..."

"Um...No my lord...Kayo...Remember?" She asked looking a him confused as hell.

"My lord...Fire Lord..."

The way his title rolled off her tongue, it sounded exactly like her. He wanted so bad to believe that she was Amaya, but Amaya was dead. He saw her fall, no one could have survived that.

"I'm sorry...I just...you look so much like her..." He said as he sighed and leaned up against the tree.

"There's no reason to be sorry my lord...but if you don't mind me being forward...don't you think you should let her go..." She said as she st down next to him. At her question his hearth wrenched, usually he would snap at the question and yell at the person who asked it, but at that moment, he just didn't have it in him.

"Don't you think I've tried, but everything that I look at or some things that I hear just remind me so much of her...Her face plagues my dreams...I can't even get her out of my mind..." He said as he dropped his head in defeat.

She sat there looking at him as if he was a sad little puppy. She had never seen a grown man act the way he was, and he was their fire lord ruler of their nation.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better...I mean I've never lost anyone close to me...that I can remember of...You see about two years ago something happened to me, and I lost my memory. Jian thinks that I can remember my childhood and my parents and what not, but the only thing I could remember was my name...Kayo."

"Wait so you lost your memory two years ago??"

"Yes I did..."

"So maybe you are Amaya, and you just don't remember it..." He said, but even he didn't believe it.

"No...I'm not Amaya...I told you I remembered my name...plus wasn't Amaya like a half breed...you know she could bend both earth and fire, not to mention she's a vampire...I'm none of those things..."

"Well I guess that pretty much sums it all up...look...I'm sorry that I hurt you and kept you here to listen to my sop story. I gue-."

"Don't worry my lord...I'm just sorry I couldn't be of more help...Listen, thank you for taking Jian as your personal advisor, he really wanted the position."

"No problem...I trust my uncles judgement...I'm sure he'll be just fine...but you do know that now you guys have to move into the palace..."

"Actually I didn't know that...but that's fine...well I have to go relieve the baby sitter...thanks again.."

"No problem...Have a good night, Kayo.."

"You to my lord..." She said as she turned around and started walking towards.

He watched her leave, and for some reason his heart started to hurt, he wanted to call her name so she would stop, but what was he going to say...stay please...He didn't even know her. He sighed heavily and was about to get up and walk back into the palace when all of a sudden he saw her stop in the middle of the path and turn back towards him. His heart started to beat rapidly as he once again saw the face he thought was his loves, and silently cursed himself for feeling the way he was feeling.

"Um...Look...I know you have plenty of people to talk to about what your going through, but since we are moving into the palace...If you ever want to talk about whatever, I'm a great listener...Have a good night My lord." She said as she turned around and quickly started to walk towards her house.

He stood there not knowing what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just smiled lightly at her back and turned to walk back into the palace...something in his chest felt different for a change...he felt somewhat happy.

--

Kayo laid in her bed with her fiancé sleeping by her side. She turned and looked at him smiling lightly before she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. She did this every night, and it always got on her nerves. She would drink about ten glasses of water, and even after all of that her thirst still wasn't satisfied. The only time her thirst was ever satisfied was when she ate dinner. She ate the same thing every night. A steak medium rare, more rare than medium, and a glass of water. For some reason when she ate her thirst was quenched, and sometime she would never even touch her water. The juices from the steak was good enough for her.

After she drank her unsatisfying glass of water, she walked back into her room and got dressed on all black clothes, then silently snuck out. She was a major night person, and she hated being all cooped up in their house. Jian forbid her from doing it, but she didn't care.

She walked out into the middle of the pathway and sighed pleasantly. There was something about the dark sky, the eery streets, and the full moon, she just loved it all. She slowly started to walk around, heading towards the one place she always went...the beach. After about ten minutes of walking she ended up at the beach. The waves were lightly crashing against the shore leaving patches of foamy bubbles in its tracks. It was so mesmerizing. Like she couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

There was this voice that she could swear she hears that tells her that all the answers she craves lie at the bottom of the sea. Of course she wanted these answers, she wanted to remember who she was, but she wasn't willing to lose her life to find it out. She was pretty much satisfied with her life... she cared for her fiancé, but for some reason she just couldn't fully give him her whole heart...it was as if her heart knew it belonged to someone else, and it was waiting for that person to come and reclaim it. They should have already been married, but she kept putting it off. Something about it just didn't seem right. But there was someone that did have a piece of her heart,...her son...Takeshi...

The name came to her in a dream, a man that was not jian was holding her son, and he called him Takeshi...which means Fierce Warrior. The man holding her baby was very proud of Takeshi, and he held him with pride...As if he was his own son. The dream was weird...but seemed very real to her...so she named her son that. He's only a year and three months old, but he is very smart. Jian loves him, but it does kill him to know that he truly isn't his son at blood. Kayo was about three weeks pregnant when they met. Jian says that Takeshi is her miracle child, cause with how the scars on my stomach looked, told him that she hit her stomach on something hard...and that she was very lucky that she didn't lose him. And she was...

She looked at the moon admiring all its beauty, and almost had a heart attack when a face blocked out the moon and was staring down at her. She went to scream, but a warm hand that for some reason made her body melt, covered her mouth. Once her eyes came into focus and she took a good look at the person who was standing closely behind her she sighed and relaxed. The person took her actions into note and slowly let go of her mouth.

"You scared the shit out of me...AGAIN..." She said as she turned back towards the sea.

"Sorry...so what are you doing out here at night all by your self..."

"I couldn't sleep...so I came out here...What are YOU doing out here all alone...If you don't mind me asking my lord."

"Feeding..." He said with a smirk...

"Oh... so am I the lucky winner..." She said as she chuckled lightly.

"Yes...you are..." He hissed into her ear making shivers run up and down her spine. He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and his messy hair tickling the side of her cheek.

"Oh really...Well here you go..." She said as she smiled lightly and tilted her head as she moved her hair to the side exposing her neck.

He chuckled lightly as he sat down next to her, then with one look to her neck, all the noise stopped. He wasn't laughing anymore, he was just staring.

"What happened to your neck..."

"What these...I have no idea...remember memory loss."

He hesitantly brought his two fingers to her neck and slowly slid them across the two small scars that lied about an inch apart from each other. He felt her body shiver at his touch, and he realized that she was freezing.

"Are you cold?"

"Ha ha...I'm always cold, but I got used to it. It actually comes into use with this hot nation." She said as she released her hair and brought her neck to its normal position. His hand was still resting on her neck, and she had to admit she felt kind of weird having him touch her like that, she felt sorta guilty...she knew Jian wouldn't like it. But the feel of him so close and touching her just felt so right...For once with in the last two years she felt...whole.

"You remind me so much of her..."

"Well then she must have been a gorgeous intellectual." She said smiling lightly at him. At the statement she managed to get the fire lord to smile genuinely, and she had to admit he wore his smile handsomely.

"You know you should smile more often..."

"I would if I had more things to smile about..."

"I guess...so shouldn't you be in bed with the fire lady..."

"Shouldn't you be in bed with Jian..."

"Touche..." she said as she mistakenly let a giggle escape her mouth.

"What was that..." He said again wearing a grin.

"Don't make fun of my laugh..."She said playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ha... I defiantly don't think Amaya laughed like that..."

"Well there you go then..."

"Ya...Ya..."

"Well it's getting late...I guess I should be heading home so Jian doesn't wake up and have a fit...have a good night My lord..." She was lying though, she really didn't care if Jian woke up and she wasn't there, she just had to get away from him...They were flirting with each other...a married man and an engaged women.

"You to Kayo...I'll see you and your husband soon, and maybe I will take up that offer you gave me earlier..."

"Of course the offer still stands...and he's not my husband...He's my fiancé... Good night.." And with that she turned and started walking back home, only this time she wore a smile that grew ear to ear on her face.

**Thankx for reading...Hope you guys liked it... Review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody heres chapter four, I am soooo sorry it took so long to get out...please forgive me....i hope this chapter makes up for it...**

**Thanks all of you who reviewed, as always it is gratefully appreciated...**

**Now on with the chapter....**

**Chapter 4**

Kayo woke the nest morning due to the irritated sounds of her fiancé's voice ordering around random individuals. She looked outside and sighed heavily when she realized it was still dark. She through the covers over her head trying very hard to drown out the sounds of his voice, and after a few dreaded moments she finally started to drift back into unconsciousness.

As tired as she was, she figured she would have a nice peaceful dreamless sleep, but to her dismay random images began to fade in and out of view. Faces upon faces kept appearing, none of them anywhere near recognizable, until the face of a women started to appear.

The woman had such flawless pale skin, with these huge midnight blue eyes that fit perfectly amongst her flawless features, and as if that wasn't enough; she had beautiful curly blond hair that laid elegantly against the gorgeous attire she was wearing that obviously showed her nobility.

Kayo studied her face, the face that only a goddess should posses and felt somewhat envious. She had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. How could a women, a person be so gorgeous.....It was as if she was unreal, but there was just something about her that was all to real....She looked so familiar.

She tried so hard to understand, to remember, to know why when she stared into those hypnotizing eyes; all she felt was jealousy, pain, anger, almost malice towards the unknown goddess. Right as she was about to give up and move on, another figure started to appear. This was a man about six foot tall, with a nice well built body. He stood behind the goddess wearing a full length blood red hooded robe that cover every inch of his body except for his pale lips.

At this point her visions were becoming all to real. She was longer just staring to the to people, she was standing there with them. It was dark, darker than it should have been, but at the same time way to bright. Rain was beating painfully down onto her body, but only on her. The two unknown people stayed as dry as dirt. The rain kept coming down harder and harder, faster than it should have been, at this point she was standing in ten inches of water, and with each passing second it grew higher and higher...twenty, thirty, forty inches, then five feet all with in a five second span. By now she was starting to panic, looking back and forth between the two people for help. The woman stared at her hard with an almost satisfied expression, as the man with his head still down showing nothing except the silent tears that fell down his face.

She started to try and scream, but the water was already making its way into her mouth choking her. She coughed vigorously gripping her burning throat as she tried to kick her feet to stay above water, but something weighed her down....she was trapped....dieing....Still panicking; she reached for the hooded man, managing to get a plea of help passed her burning throat, but even to her it sounded to weak, and before she could scream again.....she was fully engulfed. Fully engulfed in nothing but blackness. The last thing she heard and saw, was the hooded man yelling for amaya as he frantically reached for _her,` _but was being held back by the beautiful goddess......The goddess who was the fire lady was stopping the man from saving _her....._she was stopping _Zuko....The fire lord._

---

"Zuko!!"

"Zuko!!!" She screamed for the last time before her eyes shot open. Panic started to engulf her when she realized she was lying on a hard surface with cold water beating down on her. She moved her head trying to get away from the water, when all of a sudden she felt hands firmly grasp her and brought her into a sitting position. The water was now gone, and her eyes were starting to adjust, along with her hearing. Disoriented and confused she through herself out of the tub and right into the arms of the man that was holding her, the arms she thought were her fiancé's and brought the both of them down hard on the floor. Any other day she would have cried out from the pain she felt when they hit the floor, but she was way to shook up from her dream and rude awakening that all she did was bury her face into his chest and cry. After a few minutes she started to calm, and for the first time since she had woken up she let the voices around her register in her head.

"Kayo....Kayo are you okay??" It was her fiancé's who asked, but his voice wasn't coming from beneath her, it was coming from a few feet away.

"Kayo....Kayo can you hear me??" This voice was deeper, more booming with sort of a seductive appeal to it, and this voice was coming from beneath her. By now she knew she wasn't in Jians arms, but she didn't care, she didn't want to be left alone, not even for a second.

"Yes" She replied softly, as she pressed her body deeper into the mans warm embrace, feeling his arms tighten almost intimately around her.

"Are you alright?" The man asked again as he stroke the back of her head playing with her wet hair.

"Yes I'm okay now." she said as she slowly started to lift her head to see who she was talking to. The first thing she saw was her fiancé's aggravated face, that told her he didn't appreciate the way this man was holding her, and she had to wonder why jian didn't just come get her if he felt so uncomfortable with it, then she glanced up at the man holding her, and she knew why. She was in the arms of the man that if felt both so wrong, but right at the same it.....she was in zuko's arms.

She sat there frozen just staring into his piercing hazel eyes, and again felt her body melt when he smiled that lopsided grin of his. Their faces were so close that she could smell and feel his cinnamon breath caressing, teasing every part of her. She had to try so hard to keep her lips from touching his; that she had a terrible pain in her neck from the tension.

"_whats wrong with me....why do I feel like this....i don't even know him....and jian, o gods jian would be heart broken if he could hear my thoughts now..... I want it to stop....i want all these feelings to go away....they have to.... he's the fire lord, and married, and I have jian.....KAYO GET UP....GET OUT OF HIS EMBRACE!!!!................I can't."_

She was brought out of her internal dilemma when she caught a whiff of the most delicious thing she had ever smelt. She turned her head following the direction that the scent was coning from, and heard jian cry out from the pain he must have felt when he just ripped a 3 inch gash in his arm, by slamming it into the sharp edge of the bathroom door. He gripped it tightly trying to stop the massive amounts of blood from flowing out of his arm.

Kayo's whole body tensed in zuko's arms. She narrowed her eyes at the crimson blood that was gushing everywhere, and clenched her fist together, as low snarls started to escape from her burning throat. She was so thirsty, and the pain, oh my god the pain... everything in front of her became blurry as she just stared at the liquid. No longer did she see her fiancée standing in front of her. No all she saw was her prey....

Jian stared at her as if she had gone mad, she looked like a crazed rabid animal, with her teeth barring as she growled at him. His eyes went wide when he noticed her eyes go from black to a piercing topaz color and started to back up. Her position in zuko's lap was now changing, and from that point on everything happen within a blink of an eye. She tensed even more and then with no warning she launched at him, but to jians luck, zuko managed to caught her mid air, and slam her body into the wall.

She looked as if the air gotten knocked out of her, but that didn't seem to phase her. She started fighting roughly against zukos hold, punching, kicking, and trying to take bites at him. She was using so much force that zuko knew he wouldn't be able to hold her for to long, so he looked towards jian and practically yelled for the man to run.

"Why....what did you do to her?!?!?"

"I didn't do anything... You did....Now if you want to live, I suggest you Run!!!"

"But..."

"That's an Order jian!!!" And with that he took one last look at her then fled the bathroom, room, and house, and started running straight for the palace to get help.

----

"Kayo!!!" Zuko yelled as he tried to calm her down, but she was so far gone. The burning was unbearable, she'd never felt anything like it before. She growled one last time at the fire lord, resulting in his eyes starting to glow as he to barred his fangs at her hissing a warning. But that did nothing other than make her more hostile. With one last blow she managed to get the fire lord to fly off of her, and she took her chance and bolted out of the bathroom and straight through her bedroom window. Glass went everywhere, shredding her clothing and skin, but again that didn't phase her. She ran and ran and ran, just looking, but for what she had no idea, until she heard a voice in her head telling her that she needed to feed. "_you need to satisfy your thirst....you need blood"_ the voice complained.

That upset kayo to no extent. She didn't drink blood, she wasn't a vampire, and the thought of feasting on a human repulsed her. She ran into an empty alleyway with tears pouring out of her eyes as she tried to clear her mind, and ignore the pain. She dropped to her knees, clenching her throat trying to keep the screams from rising out of her throat, when all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She got up, her instincts and thirst taking over and turned to face the man that stared at her maliciously. She crouched down snarling at him, ready to pounce, and once the man caught site of what she was, he grabbed a knife and readied to kill her. Everything happened within half a second. She launched forward, knocking the knife out of the mans hand, and firmly gripped him by the neck, slamming him into the nearest wall. Again the voice was back telling her to bite, and she tried with all her might to disobey it, but her thirst and instincts were to powerful. With one swift movement she harshly dug her fangs into the mans neck and greedily started to suck. She showed no mercy to the man, practically ripping off half of his neck, but how could she not. She was so thirsty, the pain was to unbearable, and the blood...... the smell, the texture, the taste, it was all to good. The warmth that filled her mouth caressing, soothing her burning throat, the way it quenched her thirst unlike anything else. She could feel her heart racing, her blood pulsing rapidly through her veins, the strength that over came her.....

She sucked the last of the blood that the man had to offer, then released his limp body, watching it fall lifelessly to the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm her nerves and once that happened....tears then started to well up in her eyes. She slammed both of her fists into the wall, and let one last loud cry escape her lips. After a moment the tears stopped, only shuddered sighs escaped her mouth. She stood there for what seemed like forever, with her mind racing.....then she heard the strained voice of the fire lord....

"Kayo...."

**There you go guys hope ya liked it, again im sorry it took so long, but hopefully you guys like it...like always please review... I love your input... thankx again, and I promise this time the next chap will be out sooner...thankx again...**


End file.
